Una Sonrisa Tuya
by XANHEX
Summary: ...es el mejor regalo que he recibido. One-shot. Matt está en New York, se encuentra a Mimi y no pensó que la ruptura con Sora lo llevaría al departamento de su vieja amiga, despertando sentimientos extraños en él. pesimo summary.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Una sonrisa tuya…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**

«¿Ella? ¡Seguro!» recordaba esas palabras que habían salido de su boca como hacía una hora, en un tono sarcástico y terminando con una gran carcajada de burla. Se recriminó una vez que estaba en su departamento, acostado en el sofá, mirando como el ventilador del techo daba vueltas y emitía un sonido peculiar, acompañado del ruido que existía en la calle. Increíble que después de un año en New York no terminaba de acostumbrarse, la vida era más rápida, a diferencia de Odaiba, más tranquilo y pasivo, pero qué podía hacer, ¿qué no quería ser un cantante internacional? Lo que tuvo que sacrificar para serlo, alejarse de su familia, amigos e incluso su novia, aquella chica de cabello rojo y de mirada maternal, él la adoraba, pero desde la última llamada quedó desconcertado.

New York considerada una de las ciudades más grandes y no creía en las coincidencias y menos en el destino, pero esa noche, se había topado con una vieja amiga, con una chica de cabello castaño claro, de ojos caramelo pero de una mirada cautivadoramente inocente, hermosa, femenina, justo como la recordaba, esa noche había ido acompañada de un rubio de ojos verdes y se veía feliz junto a él.

**Flashback **

—¡Ian! —recordó cuando aquel acompañante de la castaña había hablado al ver a un joven de cabello negro y alborotado que estaba sentado justo en la misma mesa que él y que con quien curiosamente estaban platicando sobre las canciones que tocarían en su próximo concierto.

—¡Michael! —exclamó su amigo, levantándose de la mesa y se veía feliz de ver a ése rubio de ojos verdes, los dos chicos se abrazaron—. Cuanto tiempo sin verte… oh, que bella es tu novia.

—Ella es Mimi Tachikawa —presentó Michael.

La joven castaña sonrió, una sonrisa maravillosa, preciosa y dijo su corroboró su nombre.

—El gusto es todo mío —Ian besó la mano de la bella joven.

Terminaron compartiendo la mesa, él estaba ahí, mirando a Mimi, al parecer ella no se acordaba, hasta que Ian lo presentó.

—¡¿Matt?! Oh por Dios, ¡MATT! —la castaña abrazó con felicidad extrema al rubio de ojos azules y extremadamente guapo.

Todos quedaron impresionados, Matt no era la excepción, después de 5 años sin verse, ella seguía sin cambiar, tan distraída y olvidadiza así como la recordaba y sin perder esa chispa infantil.

Mimi se veía muy feliz con el rencuentro, Mimi quería conversar más con Matt, se notaba a leguas que lo que los demás platicaban a la castaña no le importaba un reverendo cacahuate, se notaba más atenta en cuanto Matt abría la boca y empezaba hablar con aquella agradable y galante voz del que era poseedor, parecía una niña encantada escuchando un hermoso cuento de hadas.

—Se nos hace tarde Mimi, mejor nos vamos —dijo Michael, notablemente celoso de que la castaña le pusiera más atención al otro rubio.

—No es verdad, todavía tenemos tiempo —respondió infantil Mimi.

—No Mimi, ya se nos pasó el tiempo, es una pena, pero de verdad tenemos que irnos —insistió el rubio de ojos verdes.

Mimi lanzó un largo suspiro y movió las pupilas como forma de fastidio. Al despedirse de los jóvenes, tocó suavemente la mano de Matt.

—Que bella y sexy novia tiene Michael, como lo envidio —habló Ian cuando los vio marchar.

—Eso sin duda —dijo el otro acompañante.

—Oye, a nosotros ni nos pelo, en cambio a ti… se ve que le gustaste y mucho —hizo la observación Ian.

—Además se ve que la chica no es muy madura —comentó el otro muchacho.

—¿Ella? ¡Seguro! —se burló Matt.

**End Flashback **

Rió y desdobló el papel que tenía en la mano, era el número telefónico de su amiga. Un día de estos se animaría hablar con ella, total, francamente le había dado mucho gusto en verla, aunque no era muy expresivo.

Tomó el teléfono y marco, mientras se escuchaba el tono de marcado se dirigió al balcón para admirar la ciudad en la noche, tan ruidosa, llena de luces de colores, miles de vehículos en movimiento, gente caminando apresurada caminando en el asfalto y otro tanto esperando cruzar, las marquesinas de los teatros… era una ciudad muy activa y bella, pero no era como a él le gustaba.

—_Sora al teléfono, ¿quién habla?_ —escuchó la voz.

—Hola Sora, soy Matt, espero no despertarte —contestó Matt introduciéndose al departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el ruido era menos dentro.

—_Ah, Matt_ —la voz de Sora no se escuchaba precisamente emocionada, parecía más bien… ¿desilusionada? —¿Cómo has estado?

Llevaba más de una semana sin hablar con Sora, su supuesta novia, como todavía recordaba desde que marchó de Japón, ella en esas fechas todavía era su novia, pero pues ahora no estaba seguro, desde hacía seis meses que ella se comporta indiferente, podría ser que la distancia no sólo los había separado en kilómetros… y la ultima vez, ella dio a entender que ya no le interesaba ser su novia y trasfondo la voz de un chico diciéndole «regresa a la cama, amor, que ya te extraño» y Sora rápido le colgó. Era verdad que fiel no había sido, como hombre tenía necesidad de estar con otras chicas y él le perdonaría una infidelidad a Sora, era comprensible, pero ella ya estaba demostrando que de verdad ya no quería nada con él.

—¿Matt sigues al teléfono? —cuestionó de nuevo Sora.

—Ah, sí, lo siento Sora, sólo hablaba por costumbre —dijo sinceramente.

—Pues ya no lo hagas Matt, sólo déjame continuar mi vida como tú ya lo estás haciendo, no es necesario que me hables solo porque lo creas obligatorio, al final de cuentas, nuestro noviazgo ya ha acabado. —Sora colgó, dejando a Matt todavía pegado al teléfono.

No le dolió, nada, se sentía aliviado, pero herido en su orgullo, a él le gustaba ser quien terminaba con la relación, ¿pero ahora que tenía que hacer? No podía volver hablarle para decirle que él la cortaba, así que vio el número y no espero a marcarlo.

—¿Quién es el idiota que molesta a las 3 de la madrugada? —escuchó una voz adormilada, era Mimi.

—Soy Matt.

—No esperaba tu llamada tan rápido, tienes suerte porque no hacía mucho que me acababa de dormir, Michael acabó de irse.

—¿Y puedes quedarte despierta más tiempo?

—¡Claro! Es más, si quieres voy a tu departamento y charlamos a gusto, en este momento voy por mi auto —dijo Mimi muy entusiasta que de un brinco quedó sentada sobre su cama.

—No es necesario, es muy tarde…

—Entonces ven a mi departamento, anota la dirección, en cuanto llegues te aseguro que el café ya estará hecho.

Matt se la pensó un poco, pero pues terminó aceptando. Escuchó la dirección.

—Mimi…

—¿Sí?

—Es el mismo edificio en el que yo vivo, de hecho estás prácticamente frente a mi departamento.

—¿En serio? ¡No lo puedo creer! Entonces, qué esperas para llegar, ok, tárdate un poquito, para que tenga el café listo… —como siempre, tan infantil y fácil de sorprender.

A Matt le causó gracia y no tardó en colgar para ir a tomar su chaqueta y dirigirse al departamento de su amiga. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta, era verdad, Mimi estaba preciosa, divina, sin duda alguna, los años le estaban cayendo de maravilla, si no mal lo recordaba ella era uno o dos años menor que ella, así que ella tendría unos 21 o 22, y no le veía nada de malo estar en el departamento y menos de una amiga con quien tenía años sin verse.

Antes de tocar, la joven abrió la puerta, estaba con un pijama de vaquitas con sus distinguidísimas pantuflas de conejo, así como estaba, tan sencilla, parecía una niña, si tenía 22 ni lo parecía.

—Justo a tiempo, ten toma el café, me moría platicar más tiempo contigo, pero ese Michael es un impertinente, además de que no era muy cómodo charlar delante de esos chicos que se notaba que me comían con los ojos y Michael sintiéndose el más grande hombre al tenerme a su lado, lo sé, soy muy bonita y linda y como sea siempre llamo la atención, incluso vestida así, me lo han dicho desde la universidad…

Mimi dijo, ¿universidad? Y él pensaba Mimi no tenía la capacidad para estar en la universidad.

—En la universidad conocí a Michael, pero ahora estamos de vacaciones, sabes, el campus de la universidad hay mucho pervertido que luego entra a robar la ropa interior de mis compañeras, a mi afortunadamente no me han robado nada por qué yo si les parto la cara, por que aprendí artes marciales hace tres años y desde entonces me sé defender solita…

—¿Y qué estudias? —interrogó Matt, impresionado de lo rápido que su amiga hablaba pero por alguna razón, le daba gracia.

—Mercadotecnia y Publicidad, también me gusta mucho la idea de dirigir; aunque muchos me dicen que yo debo ser modelo o algo por el estilo, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a morirme de hambre, aunque si me gusta la alta costura y las pasarelas y no es por presumir pero todo me queda bien… seguro pensaras que soy una pretenciosa ególatra megalomaniaca, ¿verdad? —Mimi rió, tan linda.

—Pues la verdad sí… no recordaba que hablaras tanto —admitió Matt tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Es que estoy tan feliz de verte, ya los extrañaba y me muero por ir a Japón, pero la universidad no da mucho tiempo, si es pesada y ahora nos dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones de dos semanas y yo quisiera ir más tiempo. Curioso que no nos hayamos topado ni en el elevador, viviendo en el mismo edificio, ¿no lo crees?

—Vaya que sí, supongo que son nuestros horarios que no nos topamos.

—Sí, eso debe ser, bueno, yo ya hablé como perica, ahora cuéntame a detalle todo y como están los chicos, lo último que supe, es que Sora y tú son o eran novios, qué hay al respecto —Mimi saboreó su café.

—Formalmente, hoy y ella ya no somos novios —expresó el rubio, mirando el café.

—No te ves triste, entonces, no hay por qué decir que lo lamento —siempre con su sinceridad.

Matt sonrió, entonces volvió a platicar. Se tomaron como 3 tazas de café más mientras esperaban en amanecer. Habló tanto que sentía que le iba a sangrar la garganta.

—Huh, hora de desayunar, ¿te quedas? —dijo Mimi al notar que eran ya las 7 de la mañana.

El rubio aceptó, el café de Mimi había estado muy rico.

—También soy muy buena cocinando… de aquí me voy a trabajar, ¿quieres acompañarme? Puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras, eh.

—¿Qué? ¿Y te vas a ir sin haber dormido prácticamente nada? Además, ¿trabajas? —preguntó impresionado, pues sabía que Mimi venía de familia adinerada.

—Ah, sí, no te he dicho que tengo estoy becada en la universidad, este es mi último año, mis papás me ayudan con una parte de la colegiatura y yo pago el resto. Si te preguntas que nos hemos quedado pobres, pues la verdad es que no, sólo que me he vuelto "independiente" desde los 18 años, quiero hacerme responsable desde ahora para saber bien cómo manejar las empresas de mi papá. ¿Es raro, no crees?

—Tú no eres precisamente normal.

—Entonces, qué, ¿me acompañas a mi trabajo? Por cierto, ¿tienes auto?

—No…

—¿Y ya conoces la ciudad?

—Sí…

—¿Sabes conducir?

—Sí…

—Bien, pues cuando quieras, puedes usar mi auto.

Mimi era más rara de lo que pensaba, tenía una chispa especial, era inteligente, amable, simpática, bella, inocente, infantil, de un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, era una mezcla extraña, pero que la hacía sumamente especial.

—Ah ya se me hace tarde, me meto a bañar, tu desayuna, me esperas, eh… —Mimi se llevó una tostada a la boca y mientras se iba, se estaba quitando el pijama sin pena, haciendo que Matt se pusiera rojo—. ¡Demonios! —la escuchó maldecir—. Matt, me haces el favor de pasarme un jabón, están debajo de esa mesita de flores rojos, junto al teléfono ah y también, una tostada con mantequilla, por cierto, ¿te está gustando el desayuno?

Matt se puso rojo, ¿Por qué con ella? Si con otras chicas se hubiera metido en la ducha, pero Mimi era totalmente distinta, era como una niña, le pasó lo que ella pidió y ella le dio las gracias.

Sintió que humo le iba a salir de las orejas al verla salir del baño, envuelta en una toalla rosa y su cabello enroscado en otra toalla, vio las bien formadas piernas.

—¿Acaso no has visto a una chica salir de la ducha? —rió Mimi, divertida por la cara de embobado que Matt tenía.

La chica aún con el cabello mojado, tomó el resto del desayuno.

—¿Te molestaría conducir? Es que voy a terminar de desayunar y mientras también me voy arreglando un poquito.

—No, no hay problema.

Impresionado, así iba Matt por más que quería concentrarse en ir viendo la calle por la que conducía no podía, Mimi se iba maquillando, se acomodó los pechos de una manera que puso nervioso al rubio, se quitó la blusa porque estaba húmeda por el cabello y se puso otra.

—No me digas que eso haces cuando conduces —se atrevió hablar Matt.

—Como crees, no estoy tan loca, sería un caos, pero si me maquillo mientras me paro, aunque a veces parezco una payasa, se me va el lápiz labial… es tan divertido… ¡y hoy fue estupendo! Mira, allá adelante trabajo.

Era un elegante restaurante y Mimi vestía con orgullo el uniforme, muy bonito y que le quedaba espectacular.

—Puedes venir a comer cuando quieras, aprovecha estas semanas que trabajo el tiempo completo, salgo a las seis, ¿puedes venir por mi?

—Eh…

—No importa, ten toma, llévate el auto y en la noche me das las llaves, como sea, yo me voy en taxi, no te preocupes.

Matt ya se había acostumbrado a como era Mimi, le encantaba ir al departamento de la jovencita a conversar, resultaba muy divertido platicar con ella, interesante, cada día lo sorprendía más, lo volátil que ella era, lo multifacética, parecía que nunca se acababan la sorpresas con ella, hasta que una tarde, Michael se presentó.

—¿Qué haces en el departamento de Mimi? —preguntó Michael al ver a Matt pues fue justo quien abrió la puerta.

—Vive aquí, ¿acaso no te lo dije? —bromeó Mimi quien estaba levantando los platos sucios.

El rubio ojiazul se dio cuenta de la molestia del otro rubio, Michael entró al departamento, chocando su hombro contra Matt.

—Michael, ya te dije que no quiero salir contigo, ya solo quedan unos días más de vacaciones y quiero disfrutar de mis días libres, ya tendremos tiempo el primer fin de semana ya iniciada las clases. —Excusó Mimi desde la cocina.

—Está bien, quédate con tu amiguito —el rubio se marchó enojado.

—¿Michael es tú novio? —preguntó Matt cuando el otro ya se había ido.

—No, pero sé que se muere por mí… oye, la canción que me mostrarte ayer está muy bonita, y sería perfecta para ser tu primer sencillo, pegaría fácil, con una buena publicidad y una buena mercadotecnia… ¡Bingo! ¿No te das cuenta Matt?, hay algo que nos reunió, yo estoy en mi último año de carrera y debo de presentar un proyecto, que mejor que hacer la publicidad de un cantante…

Mimi era mucho más lista de lo que ya se había dado cuenta, así, tendría pretexto… ¿pretexto? Bueno, lo que fuera para estar más tiempo con ella, francamente desde hace días sentía más que amistad por ella, Mimi se estaba ganando su corazón.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Sí, además de que cumpliría uno de mis sueños frustrados, poder hacer un video musical…

—¿Eh?

—Sí, necesitamos hacerle publicidad a tu canción y que mejor manera que empezando también mostrando el videoclip… ¡Ay qué emoción! ¡Ya lo visualice! ¿Te dije que también soy muy creativa? Bueno, si no, ya te lo estoy diciendo… —Mimi le guiñó el ojo.

Ya no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Sabes Matt —susurró Mimi entre sus brazos—. Creo que empiezo a sentir algo por ti, que va más allá de la amistad, estos días…

—Han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida —finalizó Matt.

Mimi asintió, unas lagrimillas de felicidad resbalaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas, teniendo como destino final el hombro de Matt.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Mimi, no sé cómo pero te has ganado mi amor.

Mimi le sonrió, esa sonrisa hermosa que a él lo derretía con una facilidad.

—Una sonrisa tuya, es el mejor regalo que he recibido.

**Epilogo.**

Michael comprendió que él jamás podría estar con Mimi, se conformó como su amigo, aunque seguía sintiendo celos de Matt, pero quería tanto a Mimi que con verla feliz le bastaba.

Mimi era muy astuta, logrando que el videoclip estuviera en top ten y en el número uno, el video resultó muy ingenioso y muchos quedaron maravillados con la belleza de la modelo, que fue nada más y nada menos que la misma Mimi, la canción ha sido de las más exitosas, y Mimi seguía siendo tan inocente, ocurrente y parlanchina… Mimi finalizó sus estudios con excelentes calificaciones. Matt se volvió un cantante muy reconocido en toda América, y pronto viajaría a Europa, acompañado de Mimi, quien se estaba realizando profesionalmente. Matt y Mimi vivían juntos y así eran muy felices y más cuando supieron de la llegada de un bebé…

**Fin? **

**

* * *

N/A:**

**Hola! de nuevo yo aquí, acabo de escribirlo y francamente creo que es de lo más extraño que he escrito, que por qué lo he hecho?, pues hace rato leí un fic y me gustó mucho y me dieron unas incontenibles ganas de escribirlo, por eso, este fic, aunque es muy raro se lo dedico a Dark Princess Akari, n_n espero que sea de tu agrado. **

**Mimi es muy parlanchina, me recuerda a alguien que yo conozco, tal vez quien lo escribio? o a quien se le ocurrio? no lo sé, pero por alguna extraña razón, me agrado la personalidad de Mimi y Matt sereno, el epilogo siento que es un asco, quería dar a entender que mimi y matt quedaban juntos, pero que no se habian casado, digamos, unión libre, igual y si mi locura me lo permite, retomaré la historia peeeeeroooo sería un fic de más de un capitulo, no lo sé, tal vez sus comentarios influyan mucho en eso.**

**Espero que este one-shot sea de su agrado n_n**

**con mucho cariño XANHEX!! **

**cuidense mucho =)  
**


End file.
